Where I came from
by conway-banks
Summary: This story relate the adventure of Julien and Charles Pratte. Two new students that came to eden hall on a music scholarship. They came along 3 of their friend including Marie-Claude Sénécal. Adam/connie Oc/OC and ducks wackyness are inside. Give it a try
1. Back in reality

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks. I only own the oc

A/N: This story will talk about the life of a oc who came from montreal with his best friend (a girl). Story include some Connie/Adam.The story beetween the oc and his best friend is loosely baseduponsomething that occur in my life.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Back in reality

Charlie's POV:

Ahhhh Eden Hall... Here I am again. The dorm that I left along with memories of so many pranks. I walk a bit until I find room 305. This year again, I will be with Adam in my room. I open the door and walk in.

-''Hey Charlie!'' Adam says

-''Hey Banksie! Does your dad still mad at you?''

-''Fortunatly he isn't.''

During the summer we had a party in Adam's house and his dad came during the night and yelled at us all. I swear I never saw in my whole life someone angry like that...poor Adam... grounded one month on many things including hang around with his friends past 9 pm and other crappy things. But, he is the first one to say that the restriction he had worth it. We had a lot of fun during that night.

-''Good to know...'' I reply

-''By the way coach Orion want to talk with you for some reason.''

-''Okay...knowing is short temper, I should go as soon as possible. I will be right back soon.''

-''Good luck... you will need it.'' He jokes with a sarcastic smile.

-''huh?... Did he looked mad or what?'' I sudenly feel anxious.

-''Just go'' He says while pushing me out of the room.

Five minutes later I knock at Orion's office.

-''Come in!'' He says.

-''You wanted to see me coach?'' I nervously ask him.

-''Yes, I have a little work to do with you. Firstly I need you to name the two Ducks who you think that deserve the A.'' He tells me.

-''Hmmm okay...but for what purpose?'' I ask him with confusion in my voice.

-''Your question bring me to the second point... The Dean want us to have a full roster this year and we will tryout 4 players. Since you know more the team than I do, I was thinking that it would be better if you and your two assistants make the final cut. I do not want to break the team spirit that the Ducks have.'' He explains.

-''Okay... now I understand'' I said with a sigh of relief.

-'' About the A, I think I have made my choice.. Firstly, I want Banksie..and my other choice would be Guy. Is it okay coach?''

He simply shows me a sheet of paper with both names already writen.

-''Fine by me, it would have been my choice too.'' He smiles at me.

-''first tryout practice at 8 AM tomorrow.'' He tells me more seriously.

''We will be there.'' I answer

Adam's POV:

I was finishing to unpack all my stuff in my room. Man, I hate to do this every year, but I need to do it.

For a second, I drift in my mind thinking about this year: how it will be, any girl in my mind, hockey, prank and all these other things that only Ducks have the mastermind or perhaps crazyness to do. My reflexion ended straith when I hear several knocks on the door.

-''Come in!'' I yell.

-''Hey! Cake-Eater long time no see.'' a female voice says.

-''Connie what a nice surprise.'' I pull her into a quick hug.

-''So, what bring you here?'' I ask.

-''Well I was looking for both you and Charlie. I just arrived five minutes ago and I want to say hi to the whole crew. So how have been the summer with the limitations?'' She begins

-'' It pissed me off for sure, but let me tell you that I had so mutch fun that beeing grounded wasn't a big deal. Beside, my mom was nice and let me go out in secret. How about you? How was your last week or so?'' I ask

-''Well, I spent a lot of time with Guy and Julie. My mom had a promotion and I think she deserves it. So this was basically my week.'' she answers

In my inner tought, I wished that Connie wouldn't be with Guy. I never told this to anybody, but I have a major crush on Connie since the begin of our scolarships. Her brown eyes, the way she smiles and her cheerfulness kept me awake for long nights. I was pulled away from my reflexions when someone bashes at the door.

-''Come in!'' I yell

-''Charlie!'' Connie runs and pulls her best friend into a hug

-''Hey Cons, look like you missed me.'' Charlie says.

-''Whatever, I was saying hello to the whole team. My mom drove me here ten minutes ago. Enyway, I have other people to catch up'' She says while heading for the door.

-''Connie, if you see your boyfriend can you send him here? I need to talk to him''

-''Off course I will.'' She then leaves the room.

Charlie then turns to me. He was about to talk when someone knocks at the door again . Charlie open it.

-''Ah Guy, good timing you have. I need to talk to you and Banks.''

Wow, what is he getting both of us into.

-''Orion talked to me 15 minutes ago. This year, The Dean wants us to have a full roster. So, I earby announce you that both of you will wear the traditional A on your jersey this season. We also have four freshman to tryout. We and only we have the final word regarding who is the lucky one that deserve to be a Duck. We will have our first tryout tomorrow 8 AM. Any questions?'' He concludes.

I look at Guy and it was clear that he did not have any sort of doubt. The speach was clear and I am rather happy about my ''promotion''.

-'' Anything else Spazway? If not then I will finish to unpack my things'' Charlie negates with the head. Guy walks to the door and get out of the room.

-''This will be cool'' I conclude.

-------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R honestly and report any grammar or orthograph mistakes. I am also telling you that english is my second language.


	2. Eden Hall Crazy Ducks

A/N : Marie-Claude Senecal is prounounce: Mary -Clowd senekal ...or something like that. It is hard for me to explain it in word, so l just prounouce it the way you want. The other OCs will sound strange too. Just deal with it.

SaMaNtHa-HoCkEyChIcK08: Thank you for your review I appreciate it a lot.

CHAPTER 2: Eden Hall Crazy Ducks.

Julien Pratt's P.O.V.

Eden Hall will be a great experience for me. I walk with my twin brother Charles to the dressing room. We are both small shaped and height 5 foot 7 . I have piercing blue eyes while his eyes are green. Our hair are both waivy and brown. They are not short but not really long either. We are both good in music. Our band gave us the oportunity to come here. I play guitar and sing, my brother is the drummer, Alexandre is the second guitar, Patrick is the bassist and Marie-Claude is playing keyboard, piano and is singing too. Marie-Claude and I are best friend and even if I do not want things to change, I think that I am in love with her. She is so pretty with her long, straith brown hair, her sparking blue eyes, the way she looks when we play music and her passion make it hard resist. We know each other since we were young. For her, I am like a older brother that protect and reconfort her when she needs it and a best friend when it is time to laugh and have fun. Deep inside me I wish we could spend more time together having fun instead of talking about someone who breaks her feelings. I open up the door and went inside the room.

I then look at the dressing room where I am standing with 3 other players. My twin brother Charles is on my right. We knew only one could play hockey this year and this make us a little nervous. The guy left to me was listening to a guy named Riley. He was saying crap about the Ducks and I did not like that. I was about to let my mouth loose when Three other players arrive. Oh god... We are now seven to compete for a single spot. Fortunatly for me, they are the one who will evaluate us. So they shake our hands one by one and when my turn come, I raise myself up and shake their hands.

-''Hello, my name is Adam Banks. This is Charlie Conway and Guy Germaine. What is your name? Where do you come from? In short words, who are you?'' A tall blond boy asks me.

-''Hello, I am Julien Pratt. I used to live in Montreal, Canada, but I get a scolarship with my best friend Marie-Claude Senecal, my twin Charles Pratt and two other friends: Alexandre Dionne and Patrick Trottier . We earn it when we won a music contest and this give us a full scolarship to Eden Hall.'' I begin.

-''Who?'' Charlie was surprised by the French pronounciation of my friend's name

-'' ah...I Forgot to say that I speak French as my main language because I came from Quebec. They are too and you will surely see them because obviously their names will be subject of gossip for a short while.'' I explain.

All three nod and they proceed to the next candidate. Everything was going fine until they meet up with The Riley dude.

-'' You pukes took my J/V spot last year and I declare proudly that this spot belong to me. If you feel like trying out those jerk and loose your time, this is your choice. But, I am telling you that I am better than everyone of you.''

Way to go moron, I think to myself. I am sure they will like you for your bad manner. Beside, your 10 inches taller than me and 5 inches taller than everybody else doesn't make you the best of the world.

-'' You are like Rick Riley, unable to speak with respect. Now get on the ice before the urge to bash at you win my reason.'' Charlie yells.

-'' Right...Whatever you fool..'' He complains while heading for the door.

Charlie's P.O.V.

Riley's brother is a pain in the ass. He thinks he is so superior and this make me sick. I looked at the tall guy while he was skating and he nailed everybody or he tries. Let me explain, they are doing scrimmage Riley and someone who I do not really care versus the Pratt's brothers. Julien is a good foward even if he is small while Charles is a great defenceman. In both cases, what they lack in size they compensate in pure speed, genius and effort. I manage to look at the game again when Julien steal the puck from Riley and scored a goal. Riley didn't took it very well.

''It is easy to steal the puck from behind and fly away like a coward but, are you able to sustain a hit without crying little baby?'' Riley taunts.

''Just go ahead and make my day Riley'' he replies

Riley begins to skate toward Julien at full speed. What Riley didn't see, throw him down. Charles hits him on the side while he was focusing on Julien and Riley went down hard.

''Without your brother, you would be a dead man.'' he shouts while he recovers from the brutal bail.

''Try it again he will not hit you this time.''

Riley again skates toward Julien. This time Julien just bends himself and hipchecks him. The check sends Riley toward the penalty box where He lands .

I watched from the beginning and seeing Riley beeing thrown down like that by someone so mutch smaller than him was so funny. I manage to keep my laugh inside and yell that Riley is cut and his partner too.

I then turn to Adam and Guy. I see that both of them have the same dilema that I have. Wich brother do we keep. Both did very well and were strong enough to play with us.

-''So, who do we keep?'' Adam breaks the silence.

-''I wonder if coach Orion would be cool if we keep both of them, they look like fun people to hang around and they are really good in hockey.'' Guy continues.

-''So we will keep both of them'' A familiar voice says from behind.

We all turn our back to see coach Orion standing in front of us.

-'' never forget that The Dean wants us to have a minimal full roster. However, we may add more player. I looked at both of them and they are great hockey players and both are hardworkers. Come on guys go tell them the news.'' Then, he turns away and leaves the ice.

I was shocked at the sudden appearance of the coach and at the same time, I was happy that we could keep them both.

-''Wow, that was freaky.'' Guy says

-''Guys, lets make it dramatic when we will tell them the news.'' I whisper

-'' The Pratt's brother! Come here we need to talk to you'' Adam yells

they skate toward us and both look anxious.

-''You know that one of you will be part of this team.'' Guy begins

-'' You both worked hard today and make us laugh'' I continue.

-''But, as we said before we need to take one. Since you are equal, the winner is the one that will win a rock paper scisor game.'' Adam concludes.

Nice one Adam, this will freak them out. By the look on their face, it was hard to keep our laugh inside.

Both brothers look at each other with a glare that looks like: what kind of crazy team this is.

-''Rock, Paper scisor'' They say in unisson without any joy. Julien wins and both look at us.

-'' Julien... and Charles'' I begin

-''Welcome to the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks'' Adam shouts.

-''Come meet us in the common room tomorow wich is saturday and we will introduce you to the rest of the team. Be there at noon'' I manage to say

We then walk away while laughing leaving Two shocked brothers behind.

Read and Review. Next update will be by the end of june because of final exam. While writing this I coughwould be suposed tostudy...


	3. Introduction to Destruction

Chapter 3: Introduction to destruction

A/N The title of this chapter is the name of one of the song of Sum 41. I do not own the duck's nor Sum 41 or any of the group or lyrics that I used in any way. I own the OC tho and I can't stop you from copy them...but if I find out I will be a sad panda :(...

Julien's POV

I walk away with my brother while thinking about what just happened. I stop walking in front of my dorm room that I share with Alexandre Dionne. I am very close with my brother, but we couldn't live in the same room because we would end up killing each other.

-''Charles, we need to introduce ourselves tomorrow and perhaps taking a little revenge for the strange stunt they pulled today.'' I grin at the idea that begin to form in my head.

-'' yeap... by the look on your face, I can tell that you have an idea.'' He answers

So, I begin to explain him the plan. After about ten minutes of explaination and planning, I went to my room. I look inside and find a rather sleepy Alexandre. I wake him up.

-''hmm... What you want I was having a great dream.'' He manages to sit up and look at me with subtile tones of anger with confusion.

-''So, now that I am awake, what do you want?''

I manage to explain him the whole thing. I first explain the practice, how both of us were taken in the team and the strange awkward moment. Then I begin to explain my plan in order to ''present'' us to the rest of the team. After about fifteen minutes, I was done explaining the plan.

-''Allright, sound good to me let's do this''

-''Okay, I will go tell Marie-Claude about it. You should go back to sleep because tomorrow, we will not stay in bed very late.''

I then walk out the room. I was walking to Marie-Claude's room when I hear a screaming female voice in the hallway behind me.

-'' I can't beleive you did this Guy Germaine'' A small, yet angry brunnette was the cause of the screaming. She looks in a deep state of rage.

-''But, Connie I can explain everything.'' A half naked blond guy get off the same room that the Connie girl went out. Actually, it was one of the Ducks...Yeah now that I think about it, he was one of those who evaluate me.

-''Go! Explain to me the reason why a girl or should I say a slut was half-naked in your bed a moments ago'' She manage to scream before leaving in tears. Quickly she was followed by somebody that look quite familiar...Oh right it is Adam.Wow that was weird...I manage to turn away from the scence and continue my way down to the girl hall. Room 305...306...Ah! There it is, room 307. I knock at the door to realise that it wasn't closed.

-''Hello? Marie are you there?''

-''Hey Julien!''

A short brunette girl with beautifull eyes and a gorgeous body shows on the door. What her look didn't reveal was her intelligence and her talent. Everything she does, she does it good like music or writing to name a few examples. She runs to me and give me a big hug. We didn't see each other since we arrived here.She came here About two weeks ago and we arrived two days ago but, with hockey, unpacking, getting lost a couple of times... I didn't manage to see her until now. For me, she is my best girl friend and for her I am like her older brother. Always there to listen to her when somebody breaks her heart. Deep inside me, I want things to be different because I am in love with her but I don't think she is. She then brokes the hug.

-''What bring you here my friend? Oh and by the way it would be nice to knock before you enter'' She continues

-''First of all, I did knock at the door but, it seems that you are deaf and the door was not shut completely''

-''Well then this is my fault, so I will repeat the first question, what bring you here?'' she asks

-''To be honest, not mutch. I wanted to see you and I need to talk about some things''

-''Have a seat...we got a lot to tell to each other.''

I begin to explain what happen at the practice, the ducks, the awkward moment at the end of the practice and finally I share what I want to do to them for the meeting tomorrow morning.

-''Yeah it will be a fun thing to do I think. Is everyone else warned about it?'' she asks

-''Yup, we are setting this up tomorrow at 8 am.''

-''Cool, so how was your departure from our beloved Montreal?''

-''Well it was strange, I never knew anything else. But, beeing away from my parents is a good point tho.'' I explain

-''Yeah me too, my parents are overprotective especially because I am a girl. I watch my little brother and he got permission that I did not have when I was 14 years old.''

-''Be happy here you are free to do whatever you want''

-'' Yeah! You are right.''

She then smiles at me. Oh god this smile make my hearth goes double the normal speed. I never felt anything like that before. Love is crazy I guess. She is so close to me yet so far...enyway. We then talked for about 3 hours about all and nothing until It was time for me to go back to my dorm and go to sleep.

-''Good night Marie''

-''Good night Julien, I missed you a lot my ''older brother'' lately.'' she give me a big hug

-'' I missed you too.'' she then break the hug and I walk out of the room and as soon as I enter my dorm, I crash on my bed and fall asleep.

Charlie Pov

Today was a weird day. First of all we accepted two new ducks to the flock, this was the positive point of the day. Then, Guy cheated on Connie and this is very bad to our team spirit. We cannot afford to lose any of them.

-''So... Adam, how was Connie when you found her.?''

-'' She was pretty upset and was pretty hurt by what Guy did to her. She cried on my arm for about 1 hour.''

-'' This is bad for her and this is bad for the team as well.''

-'' Yeah...mainly for her tho... Hey don't forget tomorrow we are going to welcome the newcomers to the team''

-'' Wow thank you to remember that, with the whole Connie & Guy event I forgot about that..''

-'' SHIT I forgot to tell this fact to the team'' I yell

-'' Don't worry captain, they are all informed, I did it''

-''Thank you man you save my life''

-''Whatever... Good night''

-'' You too''

**time shift to the next morning**

Barely awaken, I manage to pull myself out of the bed. I hit the shower and when I come back, Adam stands there and walk to the shower. When he was done, we walk to the cafeteria, eat fast and by the time we finished to eat it was time to go to the reunion. When I arrive there, all the Ducks were allready there, but they couldn't enter the room for unknown reason.

-'' What is going on, the new guys are martian and they will kill us all or what'' Says Averman

-'' Shut up Averman'' The whole group say.

''But, still I wonder what is going on'' He replies and I must agree with him.

At 10:30, The door open and we all enter the common room. When I realised what blocked the way, my eyes can't beleive it. I remember that Julian told me before that he had a group and they were really good, but they took a little revenge by doing a surprise show to us. When the last of the ducks enter the room, the drummer a.k.a. Charles crashes is stick and then the whole band kick in and played the song Alien by Pennywise

''They are really good I yelled to Adam''

''Oh yes they are, but who is that girl with them Charlie'' He asks

'' She must be the misterious Marie-Claude''

'' I can't beleive they are doing some real good music'' Portman yells

'' Party!'' replies the second bash brother before begin a trash with his fellow partner.

They then played The kids aren't allright by The Offsrping,I want out by Helloween. and marie-claude did a song alone. She singed and played it alone. The song was we're in heaven the soft piano version. Everyone including the bash brothers are quiet and are listening...or should I say hypnotise by the beautifull song.

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

When the song was over, I turn to Adam just to realise that he walks away...No he is not walking away he is following someone...was it Connie?

Sorry, this chapter took me a long time because I was busy with school and work...R&R and enjoy the story. I strongly sugest that you listen to those songs, I chose them because of the atmosphere they are adding to the story. PS: next chapter will be write using the past because I realise that it is less difficult like that...and maybe one day rewrite the current chapter in past...

SaMaNtHa-HoCkEyChIcK08: Thank for your reviews )! At least, I know someone is reading what I do and this is helping me a lot!


	4. Fear of the dark

Chapter 4: Fear of the dark!

A/N The title of this chapter is the name of one of the song of Iron Maiden. I do not own the duck's nor Iron Maiden nor any of the group or lyrics that I used in any way. I own the OC tho and I can't stop you from copy them...but if I find out I will be a sad panda :(...

Adam's Pov

I kept running after Connie. Now I realise why she played with the Ducks. She is fast and really have some nasty stamina.

-''Connie wait up please stop running'' I pleaded while catching my breath.

She then slowed down and came to a complete stop to colapse on a bench in the Eden Hall park. Then, I hear her sobbing and crying. I sat on her left and I put my arm aroud her waist and she titled her head on my shoulder. We sat there in silence for about Half an hour when she decided to break the silence.

-''This song... I listened to it everytime because it reminded me how mutch I loved Guy'' She started.

-''Now I understand why you left the common room...It must have been so hard for you to listen to it after what happened tomorrow.'' I stated.

-''Well, he is the one to blame in this story. I mean, I loved him a lot but, in the end he didn't want to wait for me. I wasn't ready to do IT and I think he took it the wrong way and ended up half naked with a...slut.''

-''Connie, if he didn't wait for you, then question yourself about weither he loved you or not. If you would have been my girl friend I would have waited a century for you.'' I stated

-''Thanks Adam...I really don't know what to say beside thank you for listening to my ranting and keeping me sane.'' she blushed

I began to rub her back with the arm that was allready behind her. She stoped sobing and I took out a tear that was dripping with my finger. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. In fact, we stayed long enough because the night was coming.

-''Do you want to go eat somewhere Connie? I invite you'' I offered

-''Yeah...why not just go where you want I will follow''

-''So how are your feelings now?''

-''I'm feeling a little bit better but, only time will heal me completly''We then began to walk toward the pizza hot and we kept talking for the whole duration of the walk about all and nothing. I opened the door and let Connie enter first then followed her. We sat at a table and ordered our pizza.

-''Thanks Adam I was getting hungry even if I didn't do anything at all today'' She then took a huge bite at her slice.

-'' Just remember that I will always be there for you. I will always laugh with you when everything is white and listen to you when you are seeing black. I smiled inside of me for this sentece. I was truly serious about it tho.

After eating, we then came back slowly to the dorm room. The sun was long gone when we entered the gates of Eden Hall.It was a really clear night you could see clearly many stars in the sky.

-''Come I got something to show you'' She looked suspicious but, decided to follow.

-''When I am feeling down I come here at night and lie down on the grass just to watch the sky and all these stars'' I began to explain while I began to sit down. I saw Connie near me and she sat next to me. She then began to watch the sky.

-''Wow! It is beautifull... Do you know any of them?'' She asked with wide eyes in amazement.

-''I know a few of them but not mutch... Here this is the star Vegas and over there is the taurus constelation'' I pointed both of them with my arm.

-''It is simply amazing.''

We stayed like this until midnight. Not talking but still we understanded each other.

-''Come on it is time to go to sleep''

We walked to her dorm slowly and we reached her door.

-''Once again I would like to thank you deeply for what you have done today for me.''

-'' You are important to me Connie. I will never let you down''

She then hugged me for a long amout of time.

-''Adam?'' She asked while still in my arms.

-''Yeah?''

-'' I fear the dark...will you sleep with me please to protect me'' She asked.

-''Sure, I will.''

We went to sleep. I felt the body of the little yet fierce Connie in my arms and I drifted to sleep with a big smile on my face.

Short chapter I know and...quite a long time since the last update...for me this story is a way to express myself when I need it even if this is not what I feel. So, I guess that you understand that I am not always feeling bad nor always good. I just began my cegep wich is somehow pre college. It is harder than secondary school but, I enjoy it a lot. I recently wrote many song. some musical only and some lyrics. (for those who don't know, here in quebec we stay in elementary 7 years (we start at 5 years old) and then secondary for 5 years and then there is the cegep wich is 2 year for those who want to go to college and 3 years for those who want a job right after the end of the cegep.

Have fun reading this )

Simon M.


	5. If I knew music had that effect

Chapter 5: if I knew music had that effect

Author note: this chapter happens in parallel of the chapter 5. In short, the focus is back on the show and the aftershow. I hope you like it...I know that this story is digging up from the grave of FF but hey I found that story lying on my old computer and I wanted to pursue this venture to see where it can lead.

The only thing I own are the OC...rest is Disney.

Charle's P.O.V.

In total, we played for nearly 1 hour and when the last song was finish, I realised that there was more people that when we started. Some students that were passing by on this sunday decided to stop and listen to the songs we covered. I remember that two of the ducks left during the middle of a song and all I could see is that one of them was rushing toward the exit. I don't think we were bad because the rest of the crowd enjoyed it and screamed. But, I still wonder what happened there.

We went to talk to the Ducks, for us, it was the first time that we interacted with them and it was a good occasion to not screw things up. Once I closed by, I was approached by two of the bigest ducks...The legendary Bash Brother's.

''duuuuuude, you guys are completely sick!'' One of them said while fist bumping me.

''yeah, those who play music around here are more of the annoying musical zealot that are afraid of other style of music. It is the first time that somebody cranked some good songs around here'' The other one said.

''I don't think I know you two, I only remember that you trashed in front of the stage, by the way I am Charles Pratte''

''Dean Portman, one of the bash brothers'' said the first one that talked to me

''and I am Fulton Reed, another bash brothers.'' said the second one

''Nice to meet you, I think we will see each other a lot since I am new to the JV hockey team'' I said sheepishly, I wasn't going to call myself a duck yet. I am pretty sure that I will need to earn this title.

''I see, you play hockey but you are on a music scholarship or something?'' Fulton Asked

''Yeah pretty mutch you see, we play a lot of different style of music and instruments. I only play drums and percussions. However my brother play guitar and piano, M-C plays piano and saxophone, Alexandre plays guitar, trumpet and other brass instruments and finally Patrick play bass, contrebass and violin. Like I said, we play a lot of different style and the one that landed us here is a jazz contest.'' I explained

We ended up talking about the ducks, different music styles and I could clearly see that those two were like me in term of music. The only thing that sets us appart is the fact that I appreciated a broader range of music than them. Like me, they were mainly into rock, punk and metal. However, for them anything else was non existent while I only had a dislike for american gangster rap in general.

I then managed to get introduced to every duck that were present on the room. It was a nice moment to get to know them and it was even nicer when they offered their help to pack everything back to our dorm rooms. At first glance, they seemed like a great bunch of people to be with and I am sure it will continue that way.

''Alllllright, listen up guys, who is up for pizza tonight?'' Charlie asked

The answer was a mixture of hell yeah, good idea and I'm starving already.

''Okay, meet up at 6 here''

At that point, everybody went their own way. Portman, Fulton and me went to my dorm room and listened to some metal and rocked the room I shared with Patrick.

Charlie P.O.V

I couldn't figure where Banks and Connie were but I still needed to talk to Guy about what happened yesterday. In my opinion, he acted like a complete moron, but I still think there is more to it than that was is told. My concern was not for the team at the moment. My two friends were more important for the moment.

'' Hey Guy, can we talk for a second or two?''

''Yeah sure what is going on''

''You know what is going on and I wanted to know if you want to talk about it''

''Yeah sure, why not'' he said with sorrow in is voice

We went to my room and Guy explained more than I needed to know

''You know, of all the things that I did wrong in my life, this is one of the first that I can't shake up. I mean...I didn't wanted to hurt Connie, but I wasn't sure if I loved her anymore and there was this girl that was flirting with me. It was really hard to resist and at one point I gave up. I am not proud of what I have donne Charlie, I didn't want to hurt Connie in her feelings and I cowered on breaking up with her. In my selfish mind, it was easier to begin something with Laura then leave Connie. I know that things are over with me and Connie but I still need to talk to her and this will be difficult. The other thing is that Laura doesn't want to talk to me either. In short, I feel like crap and lost everything because of my own stupid self.'' He managed to shoke those last word in a very sad tone.

''What you said to me doesn't excuse anything, but I hope that talking to Connie will help to ease the tension in the team to the minimum. I am sure things will clarify over time. If you need anything, you know where to find me Guy''

''Thanks Charlie to not judge me over what I did, I was so afraid of beeing single again that I acted like an ass. I hope Connie will find a better boyfriend than me.''

''I guess, the perspective of being single isn't always a shiny perspective. However, beeing single is not the end of the world. Sometimes, it is for the best''

''yeah your right...''

'' Hey, wanna hit a game of playstation before pizza?'' I asked to cheer him up a bit because he looked really sad and I never saw him like that.

''Sure...why not''

This is the end... a short one but still I wanted to post this one up first and then write some more another time to keep this going.

Have fun!

Simon


	6. Honesty

Hi everybody, I don't own what isn't mine. Thus said, here is a new chapter of this story. It took more time to write this chapter out because I wasn't quite happy with the way it turned so I rewrote it again from scratch.

Have fun and comment if you feel like it ;)

Chapter 6: Honesty

Guy P.O.V.

When you think about life, you don't realize how choices may impact your life in unexpected ways. This weekend, I have learned a lot of things, but I must say that learning the true meaning of being honest is a lifelong benefiting experience. Don't get me wrong, what I did to Connie was selfish, distasteful and hurtful. However, being honest in that case would have made things different. If I had the balls to tell her that I wasn't in love anymore. Then, this whole thing would have ended quite differently. In essence, we need to be honest to ourselves. The first day of school was just starting and I had all these tough during my morning shower. When you think about it, a nice warm shower is a great place to think and relax. Upon leaving the bathroom, I ran upon Adam who tensed up quite a bit when he saw me. I knew he comforted Connie, but at that moment, I could also feel that there was something else going on in his mind. I am no psychologist, but I knew Adam too well. He began to walk away at a fast pace.

"Adam, wait up." I said catch him up

"What do you want?" He said rather bitterly.

"Can we talk for a second. I think that you are right to be angry at me, but can I at least explain myself and be honest to both you and Connie?"

"What is there to explain? You freaking cheated on her because she didn't want to have sex right now. I don't see any explanation that can come of your mouth at this particular moment"

"Is that what she thinks it is about?" I was taken aback by this one. I talked about it previously with Connie, but I am pretty sure that I didn't put that much pressure on her about this particular topic.

"Yes, she thinks it is the main reason why you did that and leave her"

"Well, let me explain then because it is not the reason. First of all, I didn't intend to cheat on Connie. That sort of happen on it's own. However, the truth is that I didn't love her anymore. After that much time, I lost the spark and I wasn't happy with this relationship anymore. I wasn't a good guy not because I cheated on her but rather because I never managed to break with her properly like she truly deserves. It is a stupid mistake and I feel so dumb and sad because even tho that I don't love her anymore, I still care about her and I know that we will see each other since we have pretty much the same friends. I regret what I have done and I know that it created tension within the team. Furthermore, Adam it is pretty obvious now that you like her a lot if you know what I mean and I want you to know that I am cool with it. I won't get angry about it or feel betrayed or anything. I intend to talk to Connie about everything. Do you think it is a good idea?"

The reaction on Adam's face was strange. He was clearly shaken by the fact that I discovered his feelings for Connie and even more by the fact that I was okay with it. Frankly, after what I have done, she deserves better and I know that Adam will be a perfect match for her.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say, I mean...I think you should talk to her, but again I am not sure if she will listen to you. She was really pissed last night. Just be careful about it" Adam reply was hesitant and I felt he didn't want me to tell anybody about his true feelings

"I will and don't worry, your secret is fine here. I won't tell anybody about it. Thank you Adam. You were suspicious at first but you didn't judge me and you heard my version of the story. I will go talk to Connie right away"

"See ya around Guy" Adam then took of and I slowly walked to Connie's room.

Connie P.O.V.

Adam left about an hour ago and for strange reason, I feel like I miss him more than usual. He was really there for me when I needed somebody. I felt sad thinking about what happens, but knowing that Adam was there for me is comforting.

I was almost ready to leave for breakfast when a knock on the door interrupted my day dreaming. My heart sank when I recognized who was knocking without even seeing who it was. I slowly opened the door to reveal a rather anxious looking Guy.

"What do you want? Now that you finally got what you wanted, you want to rub it in my face?" I said with the meanest tone I could manage. In reality, I was about to crack.

"No, I am here to talk to you about what really happened and how stupid I am. Please, I want to explain to you how an ass I was. I talked about this to Adam and he felt that I should tell this to you also."

I was rather taken by surprise by this statement. I didn't expect that to come from him.

"Huh, well, all right come in" I said rather hesitantly. I was really nervous and I didn't know what to expect. I was sure that things were over and I am still sure that I don't want things to come back between me and him.

"Before you start Guy, I want to tell you something. No matter what you say, we won't come back together."

"I didn't intend us to come back together. I came here to explain why I went wrong and how I wasn't honest to you completely. Adam told me about how you felt a bit. The reason why it happened wasn't because you didn't wanted to have sex with me. I wasn't honest to you Connie because I didn't felt in love with you anymore and I didn't manage to gather the courage and be honest with you. I know that breaking up would have hurt you, but doing things like that is even worst and I feel like an ass. I am glad that Adam took care of you and I feel like a jerk about what happened. My only goal is to make you understand that you did nothing wrong and that it wasn't related to sex or anything. I learned the hard way the true meaning of honesty and I am so sorry about it. I know it will be awkward at first but I hope that eventually we will be able to be in the same room and still both be full parts of the ducks"

I was awestruck by what he said and I knew he was sincere because I saw some tears coming up from his eyes. I was still hurt by what happened but at least my opinion on Guy was less tainted by it.

"Thank you Guy for your honesty. If you can give me some times, I am sure that things will balance itself out and we will be able to make the best out of it for both of us. It still hurts me, but in a different way. Now, I won't have the urge to beat the crap out of you."

"It means a lot to me Connie. Even tho I am not in love. I still think that you are a more than awesome person. However, for now we should get going because we will be late for class"

"Your right, lets go"

With that, Guy left my room and after a couples of seconds I also left. During the breakfast and the day, I was expecting the team to be really mean or mad on Guy, but it seems that being honest paid off because in the end the first day of school went fine and nobody gave Guy hell. I learned that Adam and Charlie talked to the rest of the team about it and while they weren't happy with what happened, they understood and began to forgive as well.


	7. Start of Something Beautiful

First of all: thank you Mighty-Sandlot5001 for the comments and the PM's! Really appreciate it!

Second of all: I don't own what isn't mine. The song from the title is by a band called porcupine tree…Go listen to it! This was the song I was listening to while writing this chapter!

Chapter 7: The start of something Beautiful

Julien P.O.V.

After two weeks, I guess things fell into place; I am having a lot of music and hockey practice. To top that of, classes here are gruesome. I always considered myself like a brilliant underachiever. However, for the first time in my life, I had to actually work. I was currently bashing my head hard at a history assignment. After two hours of unconvinced reading, I gave up and left the library. Study on a Saturday, never in my life I had to resort to this. I don't mind being occupied, but this is extreme. I was deep into my thoughts and didn't notice that there was somebody in front of me.

WHAM!

My books flew all over the place and I knocked out a girl in the process. I didn't know who that girl was, she was small, and her glasses fell to the floor nearby. She didn't look bad at all she was well shaped and had a beautiful nose. Her eyes were brown and searched franticly her glasses. I snapped out of it and quickly took the glasses and gave them to her.

"Thanks, without them I see nothing" She said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, I was deep in my thoughts and I didn't look where I was going. Here let me give you a hand to get up" I then reached my hand and she took it. I then helped her up.

"Are you new around here? I never saw you before and Eden Hall is a small school after all" She was simple looking, bright and natural.

"Well, hum yeah, actually my name is Julien Pratt and I came here on a music scholarship. I am from Canada and I also play hockey here. "I replied with a goof in my face. Boy I wasn't the smoothest guy around here.

"I am Amie and I am from Boston and I have a music scholarship too. But I don't recall you"

"Well, how old are you?"

"I am a freshman"

"Oh that explains everything; you see I am not a freshman. I am one year older than you which means that we aren't in the same class" I said

"Will you apply for the band?" She asked about the school band that plays during sporting events. However with hockey, it is impossible.

"Nope, my life is dedicated to three things, hockey, music and staying sane…sort of"

"Good to know, listen, I got to go! But I hope we see each other again!"

"Sorry again for the brutal tackle" I apologised again

"No big deal, you hockey players don't have a particularly big enough brain to look where you are going. Too much used to hit each other's" She let out a small wink and took off.

Okay, that was an interesting sexy kind of encounter…I went back to my room to think about it.

Adam P.O.V.

I am still surprised of how things turned out. During the past two weeks, there was no friction between Connie and Guy, they got along better than what most people predicted, the team's morale was outstanding and I had this strange feeling that there was something going on with me and Connie. Yet, I don't want to rush things out. I am a gentleman in heart and I know that while things are cool between Connie and Guy, she is not ready to jump into a new relation just yet. However, I am confident for the future.

I was cleaning our room getting ready for a movie night with all the ducks when somebody knocked at the door. It was Averman. He rarely comes here alone like that. I wonder what is going on. He looked excited and a little bit crazy. There was nothing unusual there. Averman is always frantic in general.

"Hey Adam, before we do the movie night the team wants to play a bit of street puck, are you up for it?"

"Yeah sure, I will meet you there in five minutes"

"Sounds good" He then left.

I finished cleaning my room. This fact may be surprising, but Charlie was cleaner than me in general. The perfect guy, not exactly, I am lazy for this kind of things and Charlie usually reminds me to clean my side from times to times.

When I was about to leave the door, I saw Fulton, Portman and Charlie leaving for outside. I ran to them and this is where things got strange and I was a victim. Well, I wasn't alone to suffer. The moment we left the building, we were pelted by tons of water balloons. Guy, Connie, Averman Goldberg and Kenny were having tons of fun throwing water balloon at us!

"What the arggg" I just received a water balloon right in the face.

"Guys come here and move away from the door, the newbies are coming" said Goldberg

"Your all going to pay for this!" Charlie said with a mixture of harsh and laughter

We took our position and the Pratt brothers and their friend came out. Again, we took water balloon and threw them everywhere. However, they were much smarter and reacted quite fast. They also took some water balloon from our reserve and a huge fight erupted. At some point, I ended up throwing a balloon at Connie.

"You're going to pay for this Banksie! How dare you?" she said in a joking tone!

She didn't wait long and smashed a balloon directly on top of my head. At the end, everybody was soaked and everybody was laughing. We cleaned up a bit and everybody left their separate way and I ended up alone with Connie.

"Well this was fun" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Yup, it was" I was really nervous because we were left alone. I don't know if it was visible, but still I felt like my body was shaking from everywhere.

"Come Adam, I will give you a towel, the girls dorms are closer" I followed her in utter silence. I didn't know what to say.

"Adam, do you know what we will watch tonight?"

"Hum, the plan was to rent something. I think Averman and Goldberg are on the case." I must admit that they got some talent in finding great movie. Even if they are true geeks, they still take into account other's taste. We arrived at Connie door and she dropped her key. Since I daydreamed I ran into her and hit her by accident. She fell over.

"Eh, I am sorry...I wasn't really looking" I said completely red with embarrassment.

"It's okay" I stretched my hand to help her get up and this is when things went even more weird.

I Kissed her.

That's it folks, this update wasn't exactly what I had in mind in the beginning but it turned out good …I think ! Next time, there will be a bit more OC/OC stuff and the movie night! Stay Tuned! :)

Simon


	8. Go Your Own Way

Chapter 8: Go Your Own Way

I do not own the mighty ducks in any way, Go Your Own Way is a song by Fleetwood Mac and covered by The Cranberries. Go listen to this! Have fun reading this!

Julien P.O.V.

Things around Eden Hall were getting smooth I must say. Today, I bumped into a beautiful girl and the campus was the theater of one of the bigest water balloon fight ever. It was a lot of fun. Still, something inside my head is odd. Usually, I am at odd with myself about one thing: girl. Not just any girl, I must confess. I have and always had a huge crush on Marie-Claude. Unfortunately for me, she always dated jerks that ended up tearing her appart. Furthermore, guess who is the lucky winner of the gentle friend who is always there for her? That is right, I am. Fortunately, I still get to enjoy some happy times with her. When we play music, the feeling is actually out of this world. But, today something changed. That girl I ran into, Amie, is on my mind and it is almost like there is an internal tug of war inside my head. Let's see where this goes. In the mean time, it is time for some pizza and movie.

I walked in the hallway towards Charlie's room. Compared to my old school in Montreal, Eden Hall is so fancy, so rich and so unreal. Who is actually dumb enough to spend money on gold plating in a high school. They could use the money to buy better computers or to get more scholarship. I guess I am a left wing socialist stranded in the United States. Whoa, was that a part of my history assignment?

I finally arrived and I knocked at the door. Inside, most of the team was there plus the rest of my friends. I stashed on a corner with Alexandre and Marie-Claude. Patrick was talking with my brother Julien and the bash brother. I heard the word metal, tool, Iron Maiden. At that point, Averman came into this discussion and asked jokingly:

-"what do you think of Justin Bieber? I think he totally rocks"

There was no answer, only a small noise coming from the hand of Portman smaking Averman's head. He winced in pain and went back to see Goldberg who gave him a buck. Those Ducks are literally crazy.

(Note: assume they are talking in French in this discussion)

-"So Marie, Alex. How things been so far?" Unfortunately, with music and stuff, we barely have time to talk to each other since they are not in hockey with me and my brother.

-"Pretty neat actually, things are way harder here, but I feel that it is one of the best experience ever. I was never a fan of school, but having pressure and living up to it is thrilling." Coming from alex, this was surprising. He was even more lazy than I.

-"Yeah, I have the same feeling. Furthermore, people doesn't treat us like outsider here. Maybe it is because the Ducks are respected, but still it is nice to having this feeling. Speaking of which, I have a date next Friday." Everytime I hear this sentence, it always hurts, but, this time, I had some confort in some random girl who I banged into.

-"Ohhh, with who" Alex said.

-"With a guy I met in my English class. I don't know much about him, but he seems sweet. He helped me out in English."

-"The next thing you know, he will help you out of your clothing" I said jokingly. I knew she never went really far with any guy because she usually dated jerks and the minute they were jerks, she kicked them out of her life.

-"Don't be silly, you know that I am not an easy girl." She said

-"Maybe not your cloth, but I heard that your mouth travels a lot" Alex joined into the fight while laughing. The only answer was a playful smack on the shoulder.

-"You guys are Jerks!" The tone wasn't harsh since she was grinning while saying it.

Adam and Connie entered the room and discretely took two seats not close, but not far away. At that moment, the movie started. From what I understood about the movie night, each subgroup had a personal favorite genre. Averman, Goldberg and Kenny were into sci-fi, Charlie and Guy was into horror, most of the girls were into either romance movie or comedy. Oddly, the bash brother were into repertoire and were really critic about movie. They were in most art form be it music, movie and drawing art. The rest of the team do not have a clear favorite. Tonight, the first movie was Pulp Fiction. It was a common choice between Fulton and my brother Charles.

The night passed by quite fast and at the end, half of the team was sleeping in strange or sometimes awkward position. Julie was almost drooling on herself, Goldberg was spooning a bowl of popcorn, Averman was sleeping on Kenny and Kenny was some sort of lifeless form on the floor. The bash brother, patrick and my brother looked like they played human domino and were all sleeping on each other. The only one awake were me, Marie-Claude, Alexandre, Adam and Connie. The only brillant thing to do was to let them sleep or gently wake them up. This is not what happens. Black marker were used and we gave a lot of nice drawing on the poor innocent victims. After we put the crime object in several hands and gently left the room. Then, Alex banged at the wall of our room (that was next to Charlie's) to wake them up. The reaction inside was hilarious since everybody was pointing each other. Marie-Claude, Connie and Adam left a few minutes after and Alex drifted to sleep.

The next morning shall be interesting...I yawned and went to sleep thinking about the days events.

I know I know, you don't know what happen between A/C probably the next chapter will enlight you all. Short, but this story isn't planned/made to be endlessly long chapter. I feel that writing is a good way to express feelings and vent them to some extend.

Merry Christmas and happy new year! All the best to you and your family!


End file.
